This invention relates to new and useful improvements in positive action fishing gaffs.
Conventionally a net or a hook gaff is used to land a fish. If the fish is relatively large, it is difficult to use a net competently so that a hooked gaff is used under these circumstances. However the conventional hooked gaff is an open hook which is engaged normally through the gill or through the underside of the jaw but because it is an open hook, it is relatively easy for the fish to jump off the hook of the gaff.